MY PAIN Patricia's Story
by GirlDatSigndUp1HrB4NewYear
Summary: When Patricia and Piper were children, what did they do before Patricia went to Anubis House? How were they treated? All will be revealed as you, the reader, goes on to read about Patricia's story. (2ND HOA FANFIC!)
1. Chapter 1: Parenting

My Pain

"Oh my, John, twins. _TWINS!_" Victoria, the said twins' mother, exclaimed. "Yes, Victoria, twins, now what will their names be? We only have one for a girl and one for a boy, but the pair is both girls," John explained to his wife knowing that "Piper" and "James" were the only names they thought of. "Jane? Valerie? Oh I do not know!" their mother screamed in frustration, "It's only a name. We are in the hospital so don't scare the newborns like Piper and whoever _she_ is," her husband replied when an idea struck him, "How about Patricia?" Victoria smiled sweetly at the sound of her name, "Sounds like mine. I love the name," They both smiled knowing the twins' names.

-(LINE BREAK)-

AT HOME

They carried their children home, one in Victoria's and one in John's arms. "Don't they look like angels?" John asked her wife, "They certainly do, and I hope they will be when they grow up," Victoria replied, while they both laughed and put them down on the crib.

Their parents were very happy about their new children, they were very kind to them and were patient in training them to be independent, thoughtful, kind, and to be sensible.

Patricia and Piper were like magnets, nothing could get them away from each other. They shared their room, toys, clothes, things and everything, except their secrets.

Patricia's secret was a secret wish, to be like Piper, well-liked, kind, sweet, generous and _lucky. _Piper's was to be a pianist who would teach piano and play at the finest restaurants in the _world_. This seems too good to be true, but watch her grow, and you'll surely regret saying it is _impossible_.

At five years old, Piper showed a strong passion in playing piano, while Patricia was too slow to even find the next key, making her envy Piper much more than before.

Piper wouldn't even try to put any effort in playing piano, she seemed to have the talent _naturally_. And now, Patricia wouldn't even try to envy Piper, it seemed to go _naturally_ for her as well.

At six years old, Patricia became tired of Piper, tired of being her, tired of seeing the same sweet face every single day of her life! It didn't even please her to hear her parents' conversation go on like this:

"Patricia doesn't seem to be studying well, she seems to fail at everything" Victoria said to John, not knowing Patricia was still awake.

_If you wouldn't compare me to Piper, I am studying well it's only because Piper is so perfect she has high scores when I only get one check missing all you do is scold me for not being her, and I am failing in everything because I do not want it! I do not want school, I do not want piano lessons and I don't want to be alive! _Patricia thought to herself, _I will run away._

And so she did. She ran away with no single thought about her family.

Not one thought.

-HaterHipster


	2. Chapter 2: The Runaway

My Pain

Patricia ran away. Away from her parents, away from her sister and away from her.

She dragged her back pack, filled it with her clothes and favourite toys. She had walked only one mile away from them and yet she felt homesick.

She fought tears and hunger as she went to Joy Mercer's house. She knocked on the door, "Hello, is anybody there?" she asked, "Hello?" Mrs. Mercer, Anne, opened the door seeing Patricia. "Patricia, what are you doing here?" Anne asked. "Running away from perfection and perfectionists," she said with a serious face, Anne understood what she was saying because all the time, Patricia would talk to Joy at school, and tell her all about her sister and her parents.

She knew she would call them a perfect creation and call herself an experiment. She knew how she would call her sister "Miss Perfect" or "Success" and call her parents "Perfectionists"," Success's Creator" or "Success and Experiment's Roots". She knew Patricia's talent in poetry and in English. She knew Patricia as if she was her daughter.

"Don't tell them," Patricia said as she was going to get a sandwich to eat and she didn't have to worry about school. It was Saturday anyways.

-(LINE BREAK)-

AT HOME

"Piper! Where is Patricia?" John screamed out in anger. "John! You know it wasn't Piper!" Victoria shouted back to her husband, dragging him to their room. And their argument started.

"Why, John, do you have to bring Piper in this? You know Patricia is a fatal mistake and Piper is not! You know those things!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Well, why do you always say Patricia is the mistake? It's _us _who made the mistake! We shouldn't have put all our attention to Piper, even if she is the younger one! Patricia deserves to have our attention and maybe our care! Look how independent she is! Look how Piper is just dependent! We made her think that we would be guiding her in everything, but no, she will turn out like us! She will have to be independent!" John shot back

"I do not know how you live by being so attached to that imbecile! I do not know why I even liked you! I do not know how you can stand that mistake and I do not know if this marriage was a joke, but all I know is that I want a divorce."

"Fine if that is what you want. I am not going to stoop down to such an immature level. I did love you, until this day. This particular day when I couldn't push my patience back, this day when your favouritism got the better of you. I now want you to get your things and your creation and her things as well. I will sell this house until I find the 'mistake' you spoke of."

And that was the end.

-HaterHipster


	3. Chapter 3: The Retrieval

"Hello?" John said to the phone, with Anne, the person who was with Patricia this very moment, "Hello, this is Anne," she said back.

"Is Patricia there?" John asked, thinking about Patricia playing with Joy in her room.

"Yes, she told me not to tell you but she has to go home," Anne replied, worriedly, afraid to see Patricia now.

"I am going there," John said, hanging up as soon as he finished his statement.

_(LINE BREAKS HERE)_

[THE MERCER'S HOUSE]

John knocked on the door, wishing his daughter would come with him, home. No Victoria, no Piper, just him and her. Anne opened the door, seeing it was John, she let him in, poured a glass of juice and gave it to him. "No thank you," he said shaking his hand in a way that also showed "hello". Anne put it aside and getting Patricia.

"Patricia, come with me for a little while," Anne said in a gentle voice, convincing Patricia, she nodded and walked with Anne to the living room, where her father was.

She gasped in surprise and froze in place. John explained that she belonged somewhere and that was with him and Piper but not Victoria. He explained that Victoria did not accept her and he told her to stay strong and believe that she has more friends than enemies.

"But my own mother turned against me!" Patricia shouted at her father, "We planned a divorce to keep her away from you so you wouldn't hurt yourself anymore," her dad stated.

Anne walked back to Joy so she wouldn't interfere with their conversation.

"But you will go against me too!" she snapped back. "I assure you that I won't and that I won't compare you to anyone," he said.

And Patricia, after half an hour of arguing finally agreed.

And they went home, not knowing Victoria, died in a car crash and that Piper received a few scratches on her body. So now, Patricia and John had no worries about Victoria any longer.

A/N:

WOW First ever! I love you guys soooo much for the reviews they were all sooooo positive! I love you all but I have to go to VACATION so no more chapters after this for a while so I have to give out some shoutouts:

Gleeandpeddiefans1234

DesiredHOA01

Corrin Rosen

-HATERHIPSTER


	4. Chapter 4: The Funeral

My Pain 4

They were at the funeral. Patricia was forced to go, John told her it was for her reputation, so she decided to go, _Besides, it would be fun to watch people crying over a monster witch, _Patricia thought. She smiled to herself, getting her black shirt, pants, socks with hearts and stars, red sneakers, and white headband. She changed her clothes, and went outside seeing her dad and Piper.

When they arrived, the priest started the mass and blessed Victoria's coffin with her inside. As the body was going deeper and deeper, the guests cried harder and harder, while Patricia was laughing to herself harder and harder.

When it ended, they all went home, with a big smile on Patricia's face, tears running down Piper's face and an expressionless John.

"I can't believe you, Patricia! She was our mom and you say she was a worthless witch?" Piper tells her twin, after she gives a rude comment about their mother, "She is. And I don't have a reason not to tell you that because of you she compared me to you, because of you, she gave me all the negative support and that because of you I ran away," Patricia snaps, not caring if her father heard. Piper started crying. Again

"That's enough. Both of you. Patricia, just because everything turned out bad for you when Victoria was alive doesn't mean you have to blame it on her and Piper. You could blame fate and… me. Piper, just because of words doesn't mean you have to cry, why can't you stay strong like Patricia?" the twins' father asked them.

"Finally, someone shows my bright side," Patricia says triumphantly raising both her fists in the air, as if they were holding a medal. The rest of the ride was quiet except when John asked them, "Patricia, Piper, where do you want to eat?"

"McDonalds" Piper said, "No no no no no. We eat at the steakhouse," Patricia replied. They stopped at a gas station. "Heads for Patricia, tails for Piper," John said to break the argument. He tosses a coin and "Heads win," he confirms. "Yes!" Patricia screams. They drove off to the steakhouse.

This day seemed like the best day for Patricia. She would never see Victoria again, her dad would take her side too and not spank their bottoms, and they would be eating at the steakhouse. All was well for her.

**A/N: 405 words! I'm back from vacation and I wanted to tell you guy thank you soooo much for being patient and for giving me reviews. So for all silent readers, thanks too! I didn't imagine all of you to review so positively, I thought there would be like 2-5 negative comments but no, there wasn't. Thank you all ****)))))))))**


	5. Chapter 5: The Nanny

My Pain no. 5

The Nanny

It was one busy and long day for Patricia. Her dad called them and said that they needed a nanny.

"But why? We can take care of ourselves you know!" Patricia shouted at her dad, crossing her arms over her chest, signalling she was really upset.

"Because you can't stop your fights and, we need someone to cook our meals, especially when I'm at work and you have no class," John said calmly.

"I'd rather stay at a day care center than stay here," Patricia said, "No, you'll just bully those kids," he said.

Piper, waking up from this argument asked, "What's going on?" John and Patricia, unaware she was awake, widened both their eyes and turned around.

"I was talking to Patricia about a new nanny coming," John explained. Patricia rolled her eyes, "Who is she?" Piper asked, "Her name is Sandra Waters, 24, and fixes kids' problems quite easily as she says," John said reading her application form.

They heard a knock on the door. "Be good," John said with a serious tone and facial expression.

He opened the door and, she was there. She had long black hair with bangs that parted diagonally across her face, small almond eyes, a shapely nose, stand-out cheekbones and thin lips. She looked like a Chinese girl who was friendly and kind.

"Hello. I am Sandra Lee Waters and I was hired to babysit two children," she stated. "Come in, come in," John said. She went in the house and was seated by John.

"These are my children Patricia and Piper. Patricia is the older one and likes to stay alone, while Piper is the youngest, who likes to have friends around her. They are quite opposites, but they are my daughters," John said.

"What are their schedules?" Sandra asked, "They wake up at eight, eat thirty minutes after and go their separate ways. Twelve is lunchtime and six I get home, you make dinner and leave. I will pay you at the end of the month," John said quickly, but clearly. "Okay, sir," she said.

And he left them.


End file.
